Selective viewing of media content, such as movies, remains a popular pastime. Due to the size of the media content, removable storage mediums can be a popular way to provide the media content to a viewer, as well as to share the content among different viewers.
An optical storage medium has the capacity to store media content of a large size, while maintaining a viewing quality desired by the viewer. DVDs, such as those rented from a rental store or a mail order service, can be obtained by a user and selectively viewed through use of an optical drive, such as incorporated into a personal computer or DVD player. However, viewing on a personal computer or on a DVD player can have a number of drawbacks. A personal computer can lack display quality due to the size and resolution of the computer's monitor, and often does not provide the same level of comfort because of the surrounding environment of the personal computer. Set top boxes often are not equipped with an optical drive due to their cost so that viewing from a DVD player can require purchasing of this additional component, as well as incorporating the component into the home entertainment circuit.